Warped
by SkullyChan
Summary: My friend Ariel and I fall into the world of Vampire Knight, while Yuki Rima and Ruka fall into ours.  Zero/Ariel, Kaname/Ariel, Aido/Geena, Shiki/Geena


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Ariel, shes an actual person and so is Geena(me). Were making two versions of this story, this is mine. She has not posted hers yet, but when she does Ill put a link on the next chapter!

I worked really hard on this all comments welcome.

~XSTARTX~

_I looked up from the ground when I heard the library doors open, hoping it was Ariel. Luck was on my side today seeing as she walked through the door and made her way to our regular table. "Hey Mrs. Brown" I hollered. She rolled her eyes while taking her seat. She set down her "Big black purse of doom", before looking over the library. "Where is Josh?" she asked adjusting her glasses. _

"_Off with Harry Potter, and Emerson, probably trying to hack the school computers to look at porn." I said laughing lightly at the end. "Who's Harry Potter?" she asked baffled. "Oh he used to be Marcello, but I stole his name."I said back, my face completely serious, she laughed at this. A few seconds later earlier mentioned boys came and sat down at our corner table, Josh taking a seat next to Ariel. "You two look freaking adorable!" I said while taking imaginary pictures with my awesome new imaginary camera (see my brain for prices and other details). Ariel blushed and Josh made an annoyed expression, while unsuccessfully trying to hide a growing blush. "Shut up!"He shouted. I laughed along with Emerson and Harry. Our laughs were cut short bwhen a greenish grey blur took place above our table, (only our group was witness though because the library was otherwise empty). Three girls came tumbling out, landing ungracefully on the boys. Ariel and I stared in shock while the boys grinned and blushed. In unison Ariel and I yelled "Holy freaking pickles!" _

_The blur took shape of two hands, each one grabbing the nearest people, which happened to be Ariel and myself. We were pulled through its middle with haste. We landed painfully in what appeared to be a library."Holly Hell!" I screeched! "Eeep!" Was Ariel's short reply. My poor bum." I said softly while getting up and offering her my hand. After we were both standing we looked down at ourselves, coming back out of our earlier shock, only to go back in welcomed, seeing as we now resembled anime characters. "This is freaking sweet!"I said beginning to jump up and down in utter bliss. "Yes!" Ariel squeaked. I rummaged through my attached purse. "The day we become awesome is the day I forget my camera." I said sorrowfully. "Oh god." Ariel said giggling at my odd statement. _

_"Let's explore!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand and running towards the nearest exit. "Why am I always the one getting dragged?" She yelped. "You're just so tiny Tinkerbelle!" I said before grabbing the brass doorknob of the exit and pushing the door open, only to be met with a blonde smiling face. 'He looks really familiar' I thought to myself. "Akatsuki, it seems the disciplinary committee isn't doing their job, but that's okay right ladies?"He said addressing us towards the end. He grabbed one of Ariel's hands and one of mine, bending down to probably kiss it if I didn't interrupt him. We both jerked our hands away. "Fuck off!" I shouted kicking him in the shin. "Oww!" He yelped grabbing it._

_I looked over to see Ariel blushing profusely, a lot darker than my own blush. "Now look what you did she's a tomato!" I shouted at the boy. I pushed my hair behind my ear and pointed to it. She pushed her own hair behind her hair and pointed to a red ear. "That bad." I said addressing her blush. "You're not exactly helping!" She squeaked. "You girls shouldn't be out at this hour; you're from the day class so you should be sleeping like the rest of the students." Said who I assumed to be Akatsuki, he also looked strangely familiar. "Am I the only one seeing this?" She yelped. "Vampire Knight characters?" I asked to see if she knew what I was referring too. She nodded. Upon hearing the word vampire _

_Akatsuki face looked surprised. "We should take you to see headmaster Cross." He said walking forward when we nodded. "Yeah maybe you'll be nicer to him than you were to me!" Aido said playfully. I stuck my tongue out at him placing my hands at my side and bending forward in a childish manner, though it was soon retaliated by him doing the same. Ariel giggled while Akatsuki rolled his eyes, taking Aido by his suit collar and dragging him towards what I assumed to be the Headmasters office. "I bet you get to see Kaname and Zero!"I whispered to Ariel, causing her to giggle. "I hope so." She whispered back. "Are you talking about your major crush on me?" Aido called back to us, addressing me. I rolled my eyes. "Are you a narcissist? Or did you just have a bad day and you're trying to cheer yourself up?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "No!" He shouted, blushing._

_I stuck my tongue out at him again, which earned me the same retaliation from him, yet again. Akatsuki walked through a set of doors and motioned for us to follow. We walked in behind the two boys. "Akatsuki, Aido what are you doing here. You should be in class."Spoke a male voice from the other side of the room. "We found these day class girls coming out of the library. They said something about, um, vampires. I thought we should bring them to you." Akatsuki said, while pushing Ariel forward and Aido pushing me forward. "Were not, day class chicks! Were not even from here!"Ariel and I shouted. The headmaster smiled at us and said "Oh and where are you from then?" "The real world!" We yelled. "Did we fall into the Twilight Zone or something? Where's Rod Serling?" I said, twirling around to look. "Either that or we fell into a Tim Burton film!"Ariel said while putting a hand on my shoulder to stop my twirling. The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Yeah we were just hanging out in the library like good little nerds and then some giant blur type thing spit out three chicks." I said explaining the earlier events. "Yeah, and then it grabbed us and made us animated and just dropped us off here and this is a manga in our world!"Came Ariel's continuation. "That would explain Yukki, Ruka and Rima's disappearance."The headmaster in deep thought. "Do you know how this happened?" He asked. "No, it just happened." We said in unison. He nodded. "You should remain here for the time being. You could go to classes with the day class. And assuming you know about the night class you might fill in as disciplinary committee members, you do know the secret do you not?" He asked. "If you mean the thing about the night class being vampires, then yeah." I said nonchalantly. "That was uh blunt."Ariel said doing an anime sweat drop along with the others in the room. "What else should I have said?"I asked quizzically. She just shook her head. _

_The headmaster got up and went to a nearby closet, and pulled out two fairly sized boxes. He handed us each one. "Here are some uniforms." He said flashing us a smile. "Do we umm have to wear the skirts?" Ariel asked wincing. "Yes, it is a uniform."He replied not taking notice of our sorrowful expressions. "My pride hurts." I said defeated. "I'm not sure I have any left." Ariel muttered. Aido chuckled and patted us each on the back. "It's payback for thick kick my shin got from you." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and playfully jabbed him in the stomach with my elbow. "Hey!" He yelped. I stuck out my tongue out at him again._

_A second later someone who I recognized to be Zero jumped in through the window. I looked over at Ariel to see her blushing quite a bit."Ah, Zero would you mind showing these girls to some new dorms? Come back when you're done though I need to talk to you about something."Headmaster said pushing the three of us out of the room, leaving Akatsuki and Aido in the room. "Oh god. This is so messed up." Ariel said wringing out her hands. I giggled. "Seriously fucked up. Kind of awesome though." I said back. "Come on." Zero said clearly irritated, as he walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes. We neared a door and Zero tossed Ariel a key. "Don't get in any trouble okay." He stated more than asked, before walking away. "School starts at 8:45." He yelled before turning a corner. I grabbed the key from her hand and quickly opened the door. There were two twin beds on either side of the room and a writing desk next to both. "This is awesome!" I said in awe as I walked up to a large window in between the two beds ends. "This rules!"Ariel said putting her purse down on one of the beds. I plopped down on the other beds. "This is awesome and all, but I'm seriously tired. So night!" I said falling asleep on the red comforters._

_xX~FastForward~Xx_

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I groaned before looking down at my watch. "Ariel wake up it's already 8:20 were going to be late!" I said before walking up to her bed and smacking her in the head with my pillow. She groaned before slowly getting up. I went to back to my bed and grabbed the box the headmaster had given me and made my way to the bathroom. I changed in to the rather revealing uniform and brushed my teeth thankful that the headmaster put unopened toothbrushes in the bathroom. I walked out to see Ariel already in her uniform. "I feel like a whore in this." I mumbled. She nodded. "I wish we didn't have to wear these."She said before yawning. "Do you by any unlikely chance know where our class is?" I asked after she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. "No, but I guess we could just go outside and follow the group." She said coming out of the bathroom. She grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine and we headed to the door

. We walked around in silence until we spotted Zero. "You should ask him where were supposed to go." I said before pushing her forward. She blushed and nodded walking the rest of the way toward him. "Hi Zero. Um, we were wondering if you knew where our classes were…" She said locking eyes with him. He stared back at her for a moment. "Follow me." He said before turning his back to us and walking toward a hall filled with doors. He went up to one and motioned us to come in. "Thanks!" Ariel said, blushing slightly. "Yeah thanks, so Ariel are you going to go in or are you two lovebirds just going to keep staring at each other?" I asked giggling quite a bit. Ariel punched me in the arm before walking in her face inflamed.

We sat in the very back and listened to the teacher the entire day talk about how he wanted us to get a good grade on the test so we don't have to set up for some stupid dance. "I don't even think he knows he has new students." I whispered to Ariel as the teacher began writing random math problems on the board and telling us to do them for dorm work.

"Class dismissed, remember to study so we can actually dance at the dance!" He yelled before opening the door. Zero was outside it. "Come on you're the new disciplinary members, time to do your job." He said emotionlessly while motioning for us to follow him outside. We followed him through the massive hordes of girls all rambling on about boys. "Just make sure those girls don't get to those bloodsuckers." Zero said coldly, before nudging Ariel forward.

"This is like the halls at school in between classes!" Ariel yelped when one of the girls pushed her. "No matter I'll just tell them about murder until they run off!" I said with a grin on my face. I walked up to the group of girls, they all looked at me and stopped talking, because they had not yet seen me at school. "Okay so y'all should leave, but since you probably won't I'm just going to tell you about random types of murder until you go back to your dorms." I said with a smile on my face. "Okay so there was this girl about your guy's age; she was walking home one night when this dude ran up to her put a knife to her throat. She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth the dude put his free hand in it and pulled her tongue. It slowly tore off, blood filled her mouth and he shoved her tongue down her throat. She tried to cough it up, but his hand just kept pushing it down. Her mouth was filled with blood and escaped tears. The dude then took out his hand and layed her down on the concrete. She coughed up her tongue, as soon as it was out the man's knife was sliding down her throat, not going all the way down though because he pushed it through her neck. About a minute later she died from blood loss!" I said giggling at the end. "So you can either go back to your dorms or I can tell you another story." I said smiling innocently at them. They almost instantaneously ran back to the sun dorms. I looked back at Ariel to see her shaking her head disapprovingly. I shrugged.

The students who I recognized to be from the night class came walking down the path. I was glad though that our uniforms came with a disciplinary committee badge stitched in, otherwise we would look like some other fangirls. "I bet you'll see your favorite vamp!" I whispered to Ariel. She blushed lightly and rolled her eyes. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' I thought as Kaname walked up to us. "You must be the new disciplinary committee members. You seem to be doing your job well." He said flashing a smile. "Heh heh, yeah she told the fangirls this murder story and they just kind of ran away." Ariel said rubbing her neck, and pointing towards me. "They scare easily. It's something to use against them." I said with a shrug as the other night class students walked up. "Aww I like talking to girls who don't kick me in the shin!" Aido said sending me a weak glare. "Don't touch me and I won't hurt you." I said back before shrugging. "Did your parents not hug you when you were younger or something?" He asked stepping right in front of me. "Actually my parents were pretty average. It's just odd that I turned out to be such a weirdo." I said again shrugging. Someone who I recognized to be Shiki came up from behind Aido. He looked like he was bored and didn't want to be around anyone. Another vampire who I recognized to be Ichijo came and stood beside him. "Is it true were in a manga from your realm?" He asked excitedly. Ariel nodded, which caused Ichijo to smile happily. "Isn't that great Shiki?" He asked. "Yeah I guess." Shiki replied before yawning. " We should get to class." Spoke Kaname from by Ariel, he looked at her before nodding his goodbye to each of us before walking away. Shiki looked at me before following Kaname to their class, along with the others. Aido Patted me on the head and started to walk away. I kicked him in the same spot from before. " Don't touch me!" I yelled, causing the night class to look back and laugh at Aido. Ariel giggled. "We should start patrolling." She said while Aido limped away. "Yeah okay, we should probably split up then." I replied.


End file.
